


I just wanna hear your voice, cause it gets me crazy

by Iwanttosleep



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Bites and Bruises, Drinking, M/M, NSFW, Voice Kink, comming without touching, minsung bingo, someone get me holy water, voice fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 23:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwanttosleep/pseuds/Iwanttosleep
Summary: After drinking, things turn a bit wild.@minsung bingo       M 12.   Voice Fetishization, Alcohol/Drinking, Bite Mark and Bruises, coming w/o touching
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 19
Collections: MINSUNG BINGO: Round Two





	I just wanna hear your voice, cause it gets me crazy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction, they don't act like this in real life. If anything on here parrallels real life it is purely coincidence.
> 
> @minsung bingo M 12. Voice Fetishization, Alcohol/Drinking, Bite Mark and Bruises, coming w/o touching
> 
> I need holy water after this y'all. And yes the title is from TikTok. I hope you all liked it.

He did not think this through. He thought a night out drinking with his members meant seeing half of them being emotional drunks (Chan, Jeongin, Felix, Hyunjin) and the other half being semi-violent drunks (Changbin, Minho, Seungmin.)  
  
He did not expect almost all his members passing out in their dorm room and being straddled by Minho on the living room couch.  
  
"You've been driving me insane since we started drinking, you know?" Minho's words were slightly jumbled, but Jisung understood.  
  
He understood he was in deep shit when Minho's eyes darkened. He wasn't getting out of this one easily, and he wasn't sure he even wanted to.  
  
The rational part of his brain begged him to say no to his hyung. Both of them were drunk, Minho more than he was and one of the guys could catch them. He did not want to be involved in a scandal, not now.  
  
The irrational part of his brain was about ready to throw caution out the damn window. Minho looked sexy straddling him and he was starting to get hot and bothered.  
  
"Wait, hyung...we can't..." He grabbed the hands hovering above the waistband of his jeans.  
  
"Why the fuck not? Do you not like me? Oh god, I read this completely wrong. Jisung-"  
  
"Hyung." He called out and Minho turned to him.  
  
"Maybe not here? I think the guys crashed in Seungmin's room."  
  
"Are you sure, Jisung? We're drunk."  
  
"Please, hyung?" He didn't have to try very hard to sound needy. Minho nodded and both of them headed to Jisung's room.  
  
"We need to be really quiet, okay?" Minho asked, touching him over his clothes. He nodded and thrusted his hips forward.  
  
Minho clicked his tongue and pressed Jisung's hips down on his bed with his hands.  
  
"A little birde told me you liked my voice. So, we're gonna play a game. Okay, Ji?"  
  
Jisung only had half a mind to nod and Minho smiled slyly. Minho had no idea how much he affected him, a burning sensation swelled in his stomach.  
  
"I bet I can make you cum with just my voice."  
  
He laughed, feeling the alcohol buzzing inside of him. Minho drank too much. Jisung must have misheard him, and none of this was real. But Minho was in front of him and hovering, and he felt _real_  
  
Jisung wanted to kiss him badly. So, he did. He kissed Minho long and hard, and let his hands explore his body.  
  
He felt real.  
  
As real as the small bruise forming on his shoulder. Minho just bit him.  
  
"No touching, baby." Minho said. The way he called Jisung baby sent him reeling.  
  
"You wanna hear what I wanna do to you?" Minho asked, a slight growl to his voice. Jisung wanted to hear that all the time.  
  
Minho leaned towards him, and bit his shoulder again. Jisung moaned weakly, feeling his shoulder burning.  
  
"Answer me, Sungie."  
  
"Yes, I wanna hear. Please, hyung?" He whined. If Minho wanted to play a game, he wouldn't say no.  
  
"Once this game is over, I'll bend you over your bed and fuck you. Would you like that?" Minho was venturing through uncharted territory. Jisung was so close to losing his shit.  
  
"Yes, please. Hyung, fuck me." He whined. Minho leaned towards his ear.  
  
"I'll do it slowly, so I can see your face whenever I ram into you. Do you want that?"  
  
"Yes, yes, hyung. I'll do whatever you want." Jisung felt too much. He unraveled far too quickly than he would have thought, and the bedsheets darkened.  
  
"Baby, you made a mess. I'll clean that up for you." Minho got off of him and semi-knelt on the bed, inches from Jisung's thighs.  
  
He licked the bedsheets slowly, surely putting on a show for him. If that wasn't the sexiest thing ever, he didn't know what was.  
  
"Can I touch you now?" He blurted out. His brain to mouth filter was fucked up.  
  
"Of course, baby." Jisung all but purred at Minho's touch. He licked his neck, sucking on Jisung's sensitive skin.  
  
"I want to bruise you." Minho said and Jisung melted.  
  
"Please do, hyung." He whined. Minho trailed his tongue down his neck and Jisung's hands roamed his body.  
  
"The makeup Noona's will need help with you tomorrow, Sungie," Minho growled, sucking his neck.  
  
Jisung gripped his bedsheets and moaned loudly. He felt sensitive and needy and he just needed Minho.  
  
"I need you, Minho." He whined.  
  
"Another day for sure. Right now lets go to sleep, I'm tired." Jisung hummed in agreement and got under the covers.  
  
Minho hugged him and Jisung snuggled closer to him. Minho kissed his cheek and his breaths became heavier. He internally cooed at how adorable he looked before kissing his his forehead.

He had no idea how he would explain this to his members later. Chan would surely grill him if the others didn't get to him first.  
  
He sighed his worried away and closed his eyes. With Minho by his side, he would face whatever life threw at him.  
  
  



End file.
